staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Sierpnia 2011
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Chleba naszego powszedniego; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Bolesław Płotnicki, Małgorzata Pritulak, Kazimierz Krzaczkowski, Janusz Bukowski, Jan Himilsbah; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 07:55 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 18/21 - Pierścienie - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Garfield i przyjaciele - Strachajło, odc. 3 (Fraidy Cat); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek zmienia pieluchę, odc. 90 (Horrid Henry Changes a Nappy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Baranek Shaun - Kobza, odc. 48 (8 s. II) (Bagpipe Buddy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Kasztelanka - txt - str.777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Jerzy Kryszak, Wiesław Gołas, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Ewa Telega, Bronisław Pawlik, Maciej Maciejewski, Wojciech Solarz, Ewa Lubera, Czesława Szczep Gaszewska, Emilia Ziółkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pogodni - odc. 32; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:15 Smerfy - Wielki płacz, odc. 168 (Crying Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 3 - Ucieczka - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 4 - Smain - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 10 (Young Blades, ep. 10); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Pogodni - odc. 28; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 11 (Young Blades, ep. 11); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 SuperPrzeboje - Opole bisuje!; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Mały jest ten świat, odc. 29 (Small’s World After All); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 12/13 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pogodni - odc. 29; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Czego się nie robi z miłości (What I Did For Love); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Mark Griffiths; wyk.:Jonny Acker, Dorie Barton, Sean Andrews; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Diagnoza zbrodni (Final Analysis); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Phil Joanou; wyk.:Kim Basinger, Richard Gere, Eric Roberts; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Kolekcja kinomana - Dwie miłości (Bruecken der Liebe); melodramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2002); reż.:Mirosław Bork; wyk.:Julia Richter, Robert Gonera, Ursula Karusseit, Ryszard Sobolewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino nocnych marków - Chłopcy; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Kazimierz Opaliński, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Wacław Kowalski, Ignacy Machowski, Zofia Mrozowska, Maja Komorowska, Zofia Małynicz, Barbara Ludwiżanka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Wsteczny bieg; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Laco Adamik; wyk.:Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Iwona Biernacka, Danuta Szaflarska, Zygmunt Malawski, Maria Biesiada, Zbigniew Bielski, Piotr Cieślak, Adam Ferency, Stanisław Jaroszyński, Hanna Molenda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Nie tylko dla pań - Ratuj mnie, mamo! (Emergency in the Womb); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Sara Tibbetts; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 16 Gmina Płaska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 5/7 - Tajemnica czarnego futerału - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Wojna domowa - odc. 10/15 Zagraniczny gość - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Wojna domowa - odc. 11/15 Co każdy chłopiec... - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Pogodni - odc. 30; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Wakacje z National Geographic - Bobry nad rozlewiskiem (Dam beavers); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Jeff Hogan; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 - Dzień Arabski; STEREO, 16:9 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 19 (73) Macedonia "Jezioro Ochrydzkie"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1965); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Gevevieve Grad, Michael Galabru, Louis de Funes; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1876; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Vanuatu - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - T. Love; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 447 - Przysługa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - Kabaret TV; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 - Dzień Arabski; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogodni - odc. 31; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (98); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (45); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Człowiek prezydenta 2: Punkt zero (President's Man 2: Ground Zero); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Erick Norris; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Judson Mills, Jennifer Tung; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 - Dzień Arabski; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Bye Bye Dublin kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Rafael Lewandowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zuzanna; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Przypadek; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Bogusława Pawelec, Marzena Trybała, Jacek Borkowski, Adam Ferency; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York); komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1965); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Gevevieve Grad, Michael Galabru, Louis de Funes; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 76 7:45 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 77 8:15 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 3 8:20 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 4 8:30 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 5 8:45 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 15 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 9:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 12 10:15 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 9 10:45 I kto to mówi III 12:45 Ostatni smok 14:50 D.E.B.S. 16:35 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 10 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 78 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 7 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 23:00 Detektyw Amsterdam Odcinek: 7 0:00 Szeryf z Los Angeles 1:50 Magazyn sportowy 3:50 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 780 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1673 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 34 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 34 8:30 Dzień dobry wakacje 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 11:55 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 510 12:20 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 9 13:15 X Factor Odcinek: 12 14:55 Usta usta Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 15:55 RRRrrrr!!! 18:00 Trinny & Susannah ubierają Polskę Odcinek: 6 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Testosteron 22:30 Usta usta Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 3 23:35 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 6 0:35 Druga strona medalu Sezon: 4 1:05 Sześć stóp pod ziemią Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 2:15 Sześć stóp pod ziemią Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 3:20 Arkana magii 4:40 Uwaga! 4:55 Uwaga! 5:15 Granie na śniadanie TV 4 5:45 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 8, serial animowany, USA 1986 6:05 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 6:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 6:55 Galileo - odc. 66 7:45 Galileo - odc. 67 8:30 Długie łodzie wikingów - film przygodowy, Jugosławia, Wielka Brytania 1963 11:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 1, Polska 2010 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 280 13:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:30 Tajemnice Księgi Wyjścia - film dokumentalny, USA 2008 14:30 M.A.S.K. - odc. 24, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 15:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 25, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 15:30 M.A.S.K. - odc. 26, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 16:00 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 58, serial animowany, Francja 1983 16:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 59, serial animowany, Francja 1983 17:00 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 10, Australia 2008 18:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - odc. 16, program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2007 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - Najdroższe przyjemności - odc. 3, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Mafia! - komedia, USA 1998 22:50 Platynowa płyta - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 00:45 Pierwsza olimpiada, Ateny 1896 - odc. 2-ost., USA 1984 3:05 Straszny dwór - odc. 5, program rozrywkowy, USA 2008 3:50 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 4:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Radio Romans - odc. 27/32 - Halo! Halo! Dominika; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Radio Romans - odc. 28/32 - Uwolnić Dominikę; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Radio Romans - odc. 29/32 - Rozwód; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Radio Romans - odc. 30/32 - Poszukiwania; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Radio Romans - odc. 31/32 - Umieć wybaczyć; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 6* - Od pierwszego spojrzenia; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 9* Ausrotten; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Mazury nieodkryte - Śniardwy pod żaglami; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Lekcja polskiej historii; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Matki Bożej Królowej Polski w Zwierzyńcu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 XV Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych Rzeszów 2011 - Koncert Tańców z Krajów Zamieszkania cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (6) gość: prof. Jerzy Bralczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Powidzki Park Krajobrazowy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 45; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 20 - Ukąszenie węża - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 421 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 422 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Sprawdzian Gobbo, odc. 20 (A Test For Gobbo); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 34* - Odsiecz; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Ranczo - odc. 35* - Upadek obyczajów; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: 1 runda play - off (4) - Caelum Stal Gorzów - Unia Leszno; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Info jazda - odc. 9; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 20 - Ukąszenie węża - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Sprawdzian Gobbo, odc. 20 (A Test For Gobbo); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 36* "Ostatnia runda"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Podwójne życie Weroniki (Podwójne życie Weroniki); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1991); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Irene Jacob, Philippe Volter, Anna Gronostaj, Halina Gryglaszewska, Jerzy Gudejko, Kalina Jędrusik, Aleksander Bardini, Władysław Kowalski, Janusz Sterniński, Jacek Wójcicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Kulturalni PL (50); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (116); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Info Gdańsk 07:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Panorama tygodnia 08:00 Słowo o Ewangelii 08:05 Tede jo 08:15 Sam na sam z Trusem 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Kwiaty i ogrody 09:00 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogodni - odc. 32; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Dyskretny urok śluzowca; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:41 Pogodni - odc. 28; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Antybiotyki - odc. 11; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pantokrator; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Pogodni - odc. 29; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Tede jo 17:10 Panorama tygodnia 17:25 Reportaż 18:00 Reportaż 18:30 Panorama, sport, pogoda 19:05 XVII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 20:00 Listy gończe odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:53 Głos Mediów - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Panorama, pogoda 22:00 Panorama - sport 22:10 Rozmowy o nadziei 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:55 Pogodni - odc. 30; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:22 Dekalog pewnej aktorki czyli Stasia Celińska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:12 Za kulisami PRL - Pokolenie Ordynackiej - odc. 18; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:41 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:05 Listy gończe odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:57 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:12 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:49 Reportaż TVP INFO - Echo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:02 Głos Mediów - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:32 Jej sukces - Odc. 10 - Dziennikarka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:37 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Antybiotyki - odc. 11; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:51 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:04 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pantokrator; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:26 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Za kulisami PRL - Pokolenie Ordynackiej - odc. 18; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:14 Reportaż TVP INFO - Echo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:26 Dzika Polska - Dyskretny urok śluzowca; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych